


What's the First Thing You're Going to Need?

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Coughing, F/M, Fever, Sick Character, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid is ready to drag Hiccup to bed when she finds him in the clubhouse with a fever.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	What's the First Thing You're Going to Need?

“Hiccup, what are you doing out of bed?” Astrid asked as she entered the clubhouse. She was one of the first ones there for breakfast, as was usual. However, she was surprised to see her boyfriend there. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Hiccup asked. 

“Looking at maps and trying to guess the Dragon Hunters’ next route even though you should be resting.” Astrid came over, put her arm to Hiccup’s forehead. It was burning hot, like it had been the night before. “Hiccup, you  _ need  _ to be in bed.” 

Hiccup swiped her arm away. “I’m fine.” He tried covering up a cough, but Astrid could hear it struggling in his throat. 

“ _ No,  _ you’re not fine.” 

Hiccup gave her a very stern look. “I  _ am _ .” His face was pale and there were deep shadows under his eyes. He certainly didn’t look the epitome of health. He probably hadn’t slept much. 

Hiccup put his arm to his mouth, trying to cover another cough. It came out anyway, and it sounded painful. He grimaced once it was over, so yes, it had been painful. 

“Don’t make me drag you to bed,” Astrid threatened. And she would, with him like this. This was his third day of having a fever, and he needed rest. 

Hiccup looked at her very seriously. “Astrid, there’s work to be done. I can’t be laid up in bed.” His words ended with a cough, and then another, and another. It turned into a full fit, and he doubled over, one arm covering his mouth, the other hand to his chest. Astrid just rubbed his back, waiting for it to finish. 

Once it did, and he was catching his breath, she gave her own, very serious look. “Hiccup, this is your third day with a fever and you can’t stop coughing. You’re going to kill yourself going on like this.”

Hiccup gave her a stern look that softened when he saw the concern on her face. He looked at the maps and sighed. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Okay, off to bed then.” Astrid was going to escort him there though. She didn’t trust him to get there on his own without wandering off to do something else. He didn’t have Toothless with him to prod him along either. 

Hiccup stood, wobbled, and Astrid took ahold of his arm to keep him steady. He put a hand on her shoulder. How had he even gotten here on his own?

Together, the two left the clubhouse and made their way to Hiccup’s hut. It was slow going, and Hiccup had to stop and cough on the way. Astrid just grimaced. That really did sound painful. 

Once they got to Hiccup’s hut, Hiccup looked disdainfully at the stairs. “It’s easier going down than up,” he said. 

“I’ll help you,” Astrid told him.

Hiccup nearly fell on the stairs, but Astrid caught and steadied him. Toothless looked up from his sleeping stone when they got up the stairs, stood, stretched, and came over. He looked happy to have Hiccup back with him. 

Hiccup sat on the bed, and Astrid took off his boot and prosthetic for him while he began unclasping his armor and tossing the pieces aside. Finally, Hiccup was settling into bed, and Astrid pulled the blankets and furs over him.

“Do you need anything?” she asked him.

Hiccup shook his head, coughed again, and Astrid made a face. This was really getting concerning.

“I’ll go tell Snotlout to send for Gothi,” Astrid said. “Toothless, if he leaves that bed to do anything other than relieve himself, you drag him back, you got it?”

Toothless made an affirmative noise. He laid down by the bed, rested his head on the side so he was near Hiccup. Astrid smiled at that. Toothless really loved him, and Hiccup loved him back. 

Astrid leaned over and kissed Hiccup on the forehead. “I’ll be back,” she told him. “You get some rest.”

Astrid left and found Snotlout in the clubhouse, preparing breakfast. She told him what was going on and to send a Terror Mail to Berk. Then, she returned to Hiccup’s hut. Upon her return, she found a sight that pleased her. Hiccup was on his side with his eyes closed, breathing deeply in sleep. Toothless’ nose was pressed against his forehead, his eyes also closed. The two were sleeping together, and it made Astrid feel very pleased. She’d gotten Hiccup to bed, and his dragon would watch over. So would she.

She pulled a chair up by the bed, ready to wait and take care of Hiccup’s every need. 


End file.
